Never
by Darklight25833
Summary: "You will be a wonderful father to her Draco...You will never be like your father"Said Hermione Draco/Hermione Oneshot
1. Never

Dracos hands curled up and uncurled as he watched the Healers run around, He felt a bubble of panic rise in his throat as the healer came to him. Everyone in the room rose "How is she?"Asked Harry who was pale as he held his son James tightly, The healer smiled "Who is the father?"She asked softly as she looked around at the room filled with men with children.

Draco was trying to beat down nerves as he answered "M..Me"He said The healer nodded "The baby is fine Mr. Malfoy, You have a daughter"She said Draco smiled as he felt a chair being pushed behind him he looked up to see Ron smirking "You lookin Paler Ferret"He said as the boys laughed and patted Draco on the back "Do you want to see her ?"The Healer asked He nodded as the kind woman shown him around to the door that held his Daughter and his wife.

"Here is your daddy"a voice called from the door as a women with a small pink bundle with a blonde hair sticking out, Draco took a few steps closer out of curiosity of seeing his Daughter for the first time. "Mr. Malfoy, What do you want to name her?"Asked the healer as she stepped into the room, Draco looked down at his wife who smile kindly at him with her long frizzy brown hair that had smoothed out through the years and her brown eyes that glimmered with a sharp intelligence that rivaled any other witch of her time.

Draco felt a sense of happiness fill him, He never through that he would be with Hermione Granger and when they ended up together he realized that he got a actual family that had shown him love that he never had while growing up and he would raise his daughter with everything he never came close to having, He came closer as Hermione winced as she shuffled so Draco could sit beside her and see his daughter who was shuffling around.

The sight that Hermone saw when Draco looked at there beautiful daughter who was a spitting image of a female Draco, His blue eyes widened and his mouth curled up in a small smile. Hermione loved Draco and at this site it made her love him so much more "She looks like you"Hermione said softly as he nodded as he stared at the small baby that he help create.

Hermione never saw him this peaceful sense the first night the nightmares from the Malfoy manor didn't haunt him, When the war was over Hermione couldn't see the cocky ignorant little boy that had called her mudblood. She could only see a man haunted by a past he never deserved, Hermione smiled and placed the baby in Dracos arms, Draco stopped breathing a little as he held the baby softly so he didn't hurt her.

Draco let out a sigh as he looked into her bright blue eyes that glimmered like her mothers, He hair was blonde like a Malfoys but it had a curl that could rival Hermione's "Lydia"He said softly as Hermione nodded "Lydia Rose Malfoy"said Hermione looking up at the Healer who smiled and nodded "Happy Birthday Lydia"Said the healer as she walked out a smile on her lips.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence as they watched there little girl look around with wide eyes, But soon Hermione turned and looked at Draco a small frown was on her lips "Do you ever regret not going back to the Malfoy manor?"She asked he voice was soft but demanded her question be answered. Draco looked up at his wife who had seen so much and at there worst nights they stayed up just holding on to each other both of them fighting back the sleep that would dig up nightmares from the war.

"No,Hermione I don't"He said as he touched Lydias forehead and felt her wisps of blonde hair lightly graze his skin, Hermione knew that it hurt him to even step on to the property and see the large house that was like a constant reminder of all of the pain and screams that she and him had endured, Hermione smiled again and placed a hand on his knee "That is good, I guess Harry and Ron are waiting to see her?"Hermione asked as they switched the topic with ease that only they could manage.

Draco sighed and nodded "Yes they do"He said cooly as he watched Lydia again Hermione was shocked over how easily Harry and Ron had accepted Draco into the family and even helped her with moving into his apartment only a couple of years ago, Draco stood up and placed Lydia in the plastic hospital bed that was made for infants but these had zoo animals running around the rim, Hermione smiled as she sighed and leaned back knowing that Draco would be the greatest dad ever.

* * *

"You will be a fine father, Draco"Said Mr. Wealsey as he slapped the skinner blonde boy who paled at the thought of bringing home his daughter he could only nod as Mrs. Weasley laughed "Oh Arthur, Remember when we brought Charlie home..I swear we almost sent him back because of his vomiting issues."She said as the older man turned red and looked away from his mother.

Draco's eye went wide and he went a translucent pale that only a first time father could get, Mrs. Weasley noticed and tutted as she smoothed out Draco hair "Oh now I am quiet sure that Lydia will not do that..She might be like Fred and George who was never a problem until they grown a strong set of legs "She said as Draco looked down at the small plump woman who was trying her best to comfort him until Hermione was discharged from the hospital.

"Oh but I asure you Fred and George was not the most awfulist, Percy was the pickist baby..He only would take his bottle a certain way and if you didn't he would cry for hours."She said as Ginny nodded her body had grown into a mothers figure as she held James who was laughing at Fred who was making faces at him.

"Don't worry Ferret, James only cried once every hour when he got a little peckish"She said as she rubbed the small boys back, Draco nodded as he looked up at the ceiling as the sound of careful footfalls to his attention away from praying to god for help, There was Hermione red faced (from walking down 6 flights of stairs no thanks to the healer who 'forgot' about her) as she tried her best not to wince as the pain from her nether region got worse.

Hermione paused as she saw her husbands head turned up and his face a deathly pale "Oh is everything alright?"She asked as she walked to fast making a pain shoot up her 'area' making her wince a little "Oh yes hon, Just telling Draco that everything would be fine."Said Mrs. Weasley as She hugged the younger witch who was slightly hurting.

Hermione shook her head knowing that whatever the older witch had said she didn't want to know...

* * *

The first night that Lydia was home Draco and Hermione stayed up watching there little girl sleep, Hermione noticed that Draco was unusually quiet "Draco, Whats wrong?"Asked Hermione as she rubbed Dracos back as he leaned over the crib to check on Lydia. His eye where shadowed by dark circles and he placed his hand on her back to make sure Lydia was breathing "What if Lydia is like Fred and George?"He asked Hermione frowned and wondered what in the hell Mrs. Weasley told him.

"If she ends up being a prankster than we will deal with what she does, But Fred and George turned there pranks into a business bigger then Zonkos"Said Hermione as Draco nodded what she said was true but..."What if she is like Percy or Charlie who had a vomiting problem"He said as rubbed Lydias back lightly. Hermione smiled and let out a light giggle which made Draco look up at her with a frown "Draco, I am sure that she will not be Percy for heavens sakes!"Hermione said as she threw her hand up and rolled her eyes.

"And if she has a vomiting problem than so be it...Draco what has gotten you all fearful over Lydia?"Hermione as she watched Lydia's hands curl and uncurl like her Father does when he is nervous "Mrs. Weasley..."was all he needed to say "She told you about her kids"Said Hermione remembering walking into the room and Draco's Pale fearful expression.

Draco nodded as he watched his wife shake her head from side to side "Lydia is our child not one of her's, And besides you can handle everything cause your a _Malfoy_...remember?"Hermione said sarcastically as she walked out of the door. Draco shook his head remembering when they found out that Hermione was having a girl and all of the remarks about how much of a handful she would be and he answered with Malfoys can handle everything but of course that was a complete lie cause when ever he would cry his nanny would take him away from his father so he couldn't interrupt his work.

Draco leaned down and kissed Lydia on the cheek and inhaled her baby sent "I promise Lydia to be a good father to you, I will do my best and raise you right...I might make a mistake but if your anything like your mother you will hold on...or punch me..."Draco shook his head at the memories of there 3rd year "I love you...My baby girl."Draco walked away from the crib and into the room that held Hermione who heard everything "You will be a wonderful father to her Draco...You will _never_ be like your father"Said Hermione as she laid down on the bed her eyes fluttering closed.

Never was a word that Draco would live up too...


	2. First Year

Hermione and Draco watched nervously as their daughter Lydia went onto the train beside Albus who looked pale and uncomfortable "Relax Al, I will be in Slytherin too"Lydia said trying but failing at trying to comfort her best friend "Gryffindor"Hermione muttered her hand practically crushing Draco's who started to laugh at their daughters blunt statement. "She will be in Slytherin"Draco joked quietly, He looked down at his son pulled at his pant leg "Yes Scorpius?"He asked his son grinned "Can I play with Lily?"He asked Draco nodded watching his son run over to Lily Potter who looked like she was sulking.

"Rose will get Gryffindor for sure"Ron boasted his chest poking out but mostly his man belly was the only thing sticking out "I believe she will be in Ravenclaw"Luna said taking her husbands hand, Hermione had to laugh "Lydia just told everyone she will be in Slytherin."Draco proclaimed proudly "Good thing its not up to her to decide than"Hermione huffed Draco smirked, Harry rolled his eyes "Albus is worried he will not get into Gryffindor, James was telling him how awful Slytherins where"Ginny said Draco snorted his lips quirked up "He has been around four past Slytherins and he is named after one, That boy of your Potter is just as scared as you where"Draco said anyone else who didn't know Draco would think that he was being rude to Harry but it was just there way of communicating

"We all can not be as confident as you where Malfoy, Lydia had that same look too"Harry said his eyes scrunching behind his Glasses, Hermione hit him "She will not be in Slytherin...Scorpius stop pulling Lilys hair"Hermione stated to her son that was pulling Lily's long red hair "I like it.."Scorpius said giving another tug, Lilys small hand reached out and grabbed Scorpus hair and tugged it "I like yours too Malfoy"She sneered yanking it hard soon it became a tug a war, Lily at a advantage because of her long hair was giving her more space to yank Scorpius hair, Both of the mothers went to stop their children as Ron chuckled "At least things are right somewhere."He said Draco and Harry looked at each other.

Green meeting blue, They nodded "At least somethings never change"

* * *

It was the next day when all of the parents and the rest of the children not old enough to go to Hogwarts yet went to Mrs Weasleys where she would force them to eat tons of food but this time the parents where sitting at the table each of them had there first letters from the children, Draco beamed with pride as he looked around at them "Lydia is in Slytherin"He stated much to Hermione annoyance and it doubled as Fred held out his hand "four sickles George."He told his twin who was fighting with Johns small coat.

"Albus got into Slytherin, He says he like it there only because Lydia is with him"Harry said running a hand through his messed up hair and he took a deep sip of his tea, Hermione patted Harrys hand "We all knew Albus was heading into Slytherin"Ginny said "He spent more time around Slytherins than any of the other kids." Ginny added trying to comfort Harry, Ron wasn't much better grumbling crossing his arms as his wife smiled airily "Rose got into Ravenclaw just like I said she would."Luna said Hermione then moved to patt Rons shoulder "I am sure there was good reason for that Ronald"Hermione tutted.

Ron snorted "Yeah, We have the twins at least"Ron said getting up to get something to eat, Hermione looked down at the parchment she had just gotten from her daughter who was 11 years old, It felt like yesterday she was waiting on Draco to get into the room to see her and him worrying over little things as a puking problem but when Lydia did puke Hermione could see why Draco was so worried, Draco Malfoy did not have a strong stomach. Hermione chuckled leaning closer to Draco who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**I am in Slytherin!**_

_**I love the common room, Of course Rose told me it wasn't as prettying as Ravenclaws common room but I told her I didn't care because I got Albus and she didn't. I met a boy today His name was Claus Zabini he is a really pompous jerk until I told him who I was, Maybe the Malfoy name really does have more power in Slytherin just like you said Daddy.**_

_**He now is acting nice to me but he is so stand offish, at any rate he is not my type of friend. I can not wait till I fly on a broom again James told me he could sneak me on one but I don't want to get into to much trouble the first year.I am so happy I got into Slytherin and maybe I will make more friends in Slytherin or better yet get on the Quidditch team and beat Gryffindor silly! James's face should be hilarious if I could get on the team and win! **_

_**Well Its getting late and a girl named Peony Parkinson is telling me I have to go to bed, Oh she will not be getting much sleep, Thank Uncle Fred and George for those ticking dice I just know she will love them tonight. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Lydia Malfoy **_

_**Your loving adoring hopefully not going to get a mean letter back daughter.**_

Hermione shook her head and Draco chuckled "She is just like you Draco."Hermione said to her husband, Draco nodded "I know."He said wishing he could be there to help his baby girl though her first year at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Fourth Year

Lydia was not a shy girl nor was she ugly, She had been blessed with her fathers good looks and her mothers curls that made her long blonde hair look like spirals of light than hair. Her eyes where defiantly her fathers the blue in them held both the sharpness of her mother and the slightly coldness of her father.

She was smart of course that was just given since her father and mother both had high scores in Hogwarts, She was a Sytherin and that was the only reason for Justus Knightly not to like her, He was a year above her and made sure to make it known about all of the horrible things her father had done to her uncle and her mother. He even said that her father probably beats her mother and that she will be not worth anyones time.

She ignores him for the most part and doesn't let Professor Longbottom talk to her parents about the boy. Lydia sat in the darkest part of the library the only safe part for her to be in, She is studying for her fourth year potions exam and Professor Snape might be healed from the war but he still doesn't like anyone slide on work. "Oi! Knightly."She heard someone familiar say, Lydia tried to ignore it the best she could but when a book fell from the book shelf because of someone being slammed up against the shelf.

She got up her hand was on her wand as she reached around to see James lifting Knightly up by the shirt and Claus pointing a wand at his neck "You even talk any rubbish about her I will personal show you what a Slytherin can do." Claus stated darkly. Lydia stared dumbfounded at the scene, James and Claus hated each other "I hate your kind, my father calls you traders to Dumbledores cause."Knightly hissed kicking his legs as James slid him higher up the bookcase "I asked my father and he told me some pretty neat things about your family Knightly." James said Lydia could tell it was bad.

Only because Claus got a twisted smirk on his face his dark eyes started to sparkle, "You don't know nothen!"Knightly cried trying to buck James off of him " Yes I do, Your father ran and left your Mother and sister to hide in fear of Voldemort." James hissed, "And you think what Lydia's father was worse? He did what he did to her mother to protect her."Claus's voice dropped "You couldn't even imagine what Bellatrix could have done to her mother, What Mr. Malfoy did was a grace... Do you want for me to show you?" Claus asked as he pointed his wand to his temple and started to pull out a sliver strand of memory.

Knightly bucked more his hands coming up to grasp James's wrist "No!"He shouted as Claus stopped half way "Do you swear to leave Lydia alone?"James asked, Lydia watched as Knightly nodded "Yes I swear!"He squeaked James dropped him on the ground and before he even hit the ground he shot up and ran past Lydia giving her a scared look. Lydia walked out of the shadow and watched amazed as Claus finished the process and placed the memory into a small vial "It's good to get this rubbish out of my head, Nice plan Potter."Claus said as He turned to see a wide eyed Lydia.

"Lydia.."James said fallowing his comrades gaze, Lydia stood there her hands limp at her sides her wand loosely in her hand. "What is this about?"Lydia asked her voice started out in a weak whisper but grew into a demanding tone, "We had to make him stop."James said as Lydia shook her head "No, I told you to leave him alone."Lydia said. "We had to do something, I couldn't stand this anymore, He was wrong to accuse Uncle Draco of such things."James said his hazel eyes blazing as Lydia looked at Claus who was silent figure.

"What about you Claus?" He looked at Lydia for only a moment before he shrugged "Knightly was a pest."He replied smoothly that a Zabini could muster with great ease. "So you too decided to fight my own battle? The last Quiditch game You still hated each other." She said crossing her arms. The boys looked at each other and then back at Lydia "Common ground." They answered. Lydia's anger broke as she smiled and pulled both of them into a group hug "Thank you"


	4. Fifth and first year

Lydia stood waiting on the Quiditch pitch her hands here playing with a loose string on her pants as she watched Albus and Claus playing on the pitch. She couldn't believe that she allowed those two to pull Scorpius out of the castle to play such a dangerous game, He wasn't even allowed on a broom yet and they where getting him in trouble. "Pass me the quaffle!"Yelled Claus as Albus ran at him trying to dodge the bludger that was out.

"Hey... Why are you just standing here?"Asked a small delicate voice of Lily Potter, Lydia looked over at the small girl who was a Gryffindor like her older brother James. "I am keeping an eye on Scorp and the rest of them so if they fall I can catch them."Lydia explained to the younger girl who was eyeing Scorpius with a concerned look. Lydia knew that Scorpius was in love with her and Lily who acted like she hated him but it was sorta like Uncle Harry's Parents except they didn't grow up together.

"Bloody Idiots."Lily growled as she crossed her arms "Did you learn your mothers Bat boogie Hex yet?"Lydia asked innocently, Lily scoffed her long red hair boucing over her shoulder "I wish! She won't teach me it cause she thinks I will use it on Scorp.". Lydia's face twisted in a familiar smirk it was almost an exsact replica of her fathers "Well that won't do at all!"Lyida stated "I know my brother and he is a idiot so I will teach you it.".

Lily's eyebrows rose, She had heard from Hugo how mean Lydia could be and how much of a Slytherin she was compared to her brother who was like a kitten compared to her, Lydia was wicked smart and she was pretty which made Lily envious of her. "Why?"Lily asked Lydia looked back up to the game as Claus fell off his broom, With a fast hand Lily watched Lydia pull out her wand and stop Claus, the other Slytherin she had just met at sorting, from falling and then she lowered him to the ground.

"Because Lily my brother is yet again an idiot and you need to learn something that will make those boys stay away from you."Lydia explained as Claus brushed off grass from his dress pants and he walked over to Lydia who was glaring at him. "What are you girl gagging about now?"Claus asked boredly as he flitched slightly as Lydia placed her wand back in her sleeve, "We aren't gagging about anything Zabini" Lydia told him sharply, "If you must know I offered to teach Lily her mothers bat Boogie hex.".

Claus looked not fazed as he looked down at the Potter kid that was watching him with brave eyes, as usualy Claus shrugged "Not a pleasant hex to be at the end off, Although I have never had Lydia get to the point, You see Slytherins have much more..." Claus paused eyeing the Lion patch on Lily's chest "Class than Gryffindors." He finished. Lily's green eyes darkened "My brother was right you are a true Slytherin." Lily exclaimed pointing her finger at Claus who looked annoyed "Let me guess... James right?"He asked Lily nodded knowing at Albus and Scorpius was now landing with Claus's broom that was still hovering off of the ground.

"Ah That explains everything, He is a obnoxious brat."Claus told Lily before he pivoted and walked over to his broom passing Albus who gave him an harsh look, "Lil's don't listen to Claus he is just rough around the edges."Albus comforted his younger sibling who looked positively fuming, One thing Lily Potter hated was someone picking on her older brothers. " I don't like him" Lily said as she crossed her arm over her chest as Lydia leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her smile wickedly.

"I would move." Lydia mouthed to her brother who looked at Albus and nodded, They moved out of the way giving Lily plenty of space as the first year pulled out her wand and like her mother and Father didn't have any trouble at all preforming a Bat boogie hex at Claus who shivered and then started to bat his hands around trying to knock the bats away from his face. "Lets leave him." Lydia said giving Claus a peace sign before walking off with Scorpius, Albus and Lily who looked amused and proud of herself.

Lily then knew that no matter what people in Gryffindor told her, she would have the Snakes loyalty.


	5. Sixth Year

"Isn't he just disgusting?"Muttered one of Lydia's few girlfriend, Lydia looked up from her book to look at a boy who was like a shadow, He was the son of her Potions Professor, a spitting image of him too, Down to the greasy locks and huge crooked like nose. Lydia stared at the boy his nose was hovering a few inches from the book that he was reading and his long stringing black hair was laying limp on the book that he read.

"I don't see how he is any better than you, Peony." Lydia stated as she closed her book, Her eyes on the boy in front of her, Peony scoffed her little pug nose curled up " I am way better than him, Can someone say Personal Hygine." She sneered. Lydia could see him flinch which made her angry for some reason usually she just blows off Peony but seeing the boy flinch made her want to hex the pug nose witch.

" If you actually thought about it Peony, He is taking advanced Potions meaning he is around potion fumes. "Before Peony could make another insulting comment Lydia stood up "When you leave Potions class do you ever leave with clean hair?"Lyida snapped as she left her 'friend'.

Gabriel Snape looked up from his book to watch the pretty Slytherin girl walk away from her table where Peony sat stunned, Gabriel smirked to himself as he also closed his book and stood up ignoring the glares as he slid his books into his bag and pulled it onto his shoulder. His dark blue robes flittered around as he walked down the corridor, He was in Ravenclaw or the raven ugly as Knightly would call him.

He was about to pass by Lydia with out a second glance but he paused and watched as her parchment went flying, Her green ribbon fluttered around in the air as she knelt down, Without thinking Gabriel knelt down and helped her wordlessly. Lydia cursed as she picked up her last essay of the school year in Potions, She had to have at least a perfect score for Professor Snape to conceder her for Advanced Potions next year. "Your theory is worded wrong." Gabriel told her as she took the last part of her essay "How so?"Lydia asked Gabriel's dark eyes darkened slightly as he frowned "If I told you what was wrong, how would you learn, I assume your wanting the last position in Advanced Potions."

"O..Of course but how did you..." Lydia paused as he smirked and pointed at the paper "Its almost emaculate well not now." He stated as Lydia looked down at the now wet parchment "Blasted barbs." She hissed as she looked at the now ruined piece of the parchment, She saw a hand in her face she looked up at Gabriel who was standing there with his hand out, She took his hand and he helped her up.

"It would be rather rude of me to allow you to stay knelt down in a puddle staring at a ruined Essay." He sighed running a hand threw his hair that went back to hang limply in his face, Lydia noticed that his hands there long and slender almost like a pianist's hands. "I will help you, Since I was the reason for your rushed departure from the library." Lydia went to say something but the look shut her up. "Unless you're too embarressed to be seen with the Ravenclaw Ugly."Gabriel added.

Lydia's blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits "Your not ugly, That Peony is a no good witch."Lydia huffed, He nodded and grabbed her bag from her grasp, Lydia watched as he placed it with his and started to walk, She fumbled as she went to fallow his a few seconds slower, She shook her head this boy was makeing her act funny, not even Claus who was handsome as his father made her feel so awkward and air headed.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"Lydia asked as the rounded another corner in the dungeons "My personal room, Where I go to study." was Gabriel's reply, He didn't know why he was taking this Slytherin into his personal room, especially a very pretty Slytherin girl for that matter. He opened the door a paused wondering when was the last time he cleaned it, He shook off that ridiculous feeling and opened the door to let in Lydia who looked at the room in amazement.

It was very spacious with books lining each wall with hundreds of subjects, She found in one spot there was a desk that was cluttered with parchment and quills and ink vials that where half full, In the center there was a potion's lab with tons of things for brewing and bottling on one wall. Gabriel watched as the girl immenditly went to the books her eyes caressing the spines as she read the tittles with out touching a single book, He knew who her mother was of course who didn't it was a odd match her parents, He jumped as Lydia let a girly squeal "How did you get this book!"She demanded him pointing to one of the many books shelfs, He blinked as he let his own heart slow before replying " I bought it in Diagon Alley-", "Three years ago?"Lydia exclamed her hands where on her hips.

Gabriel had to admit he found Lydia to be very attractive when upset her long curl blonde hair bounced and those pale blue eyes grew a greenish tinge, "Yes?"He answered, Lydia turned her finger to him "You sir! Are a bloody book stealer!"She announced. Gabriels dark eyes widened and his mouth fell opened "I did no such thing!"He stated "Yes you did! I placed it down to help Scorp. with something and then when I came back it was gone!"

"You left it!"Gabriel snapped back feeling his cheek warm up, "It had a dragon scale bookmarker! Where did you put it?"Lydia demanded again, He was going to say he sold it but by the look on Lydia's face he knew that it was important to her. "It's in there..."He said Lydia sighed "Oh good my father yelled at me for loosing it, It was a Malfoy heirloom! My grandfather Abraxus bought it for one of his suitors and never gave it to her because he found it to be a beautiful scale." Lydia rolled her eyes "I bet you now think us Malfoys are insane."She muttered.

Gabriel watched as she slapped her forehead a adorable blush reached her cheeks, "Forgive me."She muttered looking back at the books, Gabriel didn't know what to do but he saw his father do this to his mother before, He walked up to Lydia and touched her shoulder awkwardly. "Its fine... Really its not the Malfoy line that is insane it's the Black's that supposedly where."He said stummbling out his only way of comfort. Lyida look up at him, He was really tall, She relaxed and a very un-Malfoy smile pulled at her lips. For once she looked like her mother "Than I guess I am only a quarter crazy then..."She said jokenly as she moved to the brewing potion, "A Love Potion?"She said it mostly came out like a sneer.

Gabriel straightened and fought the color that threatened to take ahold again "Not in a Slytherin use, I can assure you its only for academic reasons."He stated closing his notes on the potion "Besides not enough love potion in the wizarding world would make any girl like me nor love me."He muttered under his breath "Thats not true."Lydia muttered pulling her blonde hair that escaped behind her ear "I think your rather handsome in your own ways."She said Gabriel watched as Lydia's porcelain face turned beet red as she realized what she had said.

Gabriel cleared his throat and pulled out his notes on the essay "Shall we get to work?"He asked Lydia nodded and sat down puling out parchment and quills.

* * *

"Thank you Gabriel."Lydia said to him as he walked her to the entrance of the Slytherin dorms "No thank you, I enjoyed the company."he said and then turned red, He didn't mean to say that. Lydia smiled and shoved down the giggles that threatened to make an appearance. "Lydia, Where were you I was looking all over."Albus said as he ran to her and then looked confusingly at Gabriel Snape who never talked to anyone.

Gabriel looked at Albus who hand his hand on the small of Lydia's back and with a scowl walked off "Goodnight."Lydia called after him, He didn't make any move to reply "What are you doing with the Rave..Ouch!"He yelped as Lydia slapped him hard on the arm "Don't Potter."She said sternly, Albus eyes widened behind his glasses as he heard Lydia call him by his last name "W..What?"He asked more like stuttered. "You heard me, Don't call him that."She stated yanking up her book-bag and looked at Scorpius who was flirting with a girl older than him "Scorp have you finished your homework?"She asked.

Her brother moved around to face her with a wide grin "I have help sister dear."He said with a coy smile, Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at Albus who looked confused "He's a nice guy Albus, He don't deserve to be called that especially something that _Knightly_ started."She said sneered Knightly's name. Albus's look darkened "I didn't know Ly."He said Lydia smiled "I know Al, See you tomorrow."She said kissing Albus on the cheek before walking off every male that wasn't related to her, was staring at her hips as they moved back and forth.

"What's wrong with her?"Scorpius asked Albus who looked perplexed "I have no idea.".

* * *

_I just wanted to tell my fans of Never that there is a new story up called Maybe and it stars our little Scorpius! Yay! =3_


	6. Pink Gaudy Sixth Year Dressess

Lydia leaned over the cauldron, someone reached out and pulled her hair from dipping into the acidic potion "Still not to careful I see."exclaimed a voice, Lydia's eyes widened and she turned to see Gabriel standing there his own hair pulled back, She blushed as she realized how even more handsome he was. "Sorry."she said as he let go of her soft hair, forcing himself not in inhales her sent that floated around her.

"Remember to pull up your hair."He said stiffly before turning around to his own boiling cauldron, Gabriel winced as he looked at the black tar, for the fourth time this week his potion has been ruined by Lydia. He ran a hand down his face and muffled a groan, this was getting stupid. All he can think about is her and usually he would let the girls burn there hair because of there own stupidity but he loved her hair. Its almost pure color, How the light makes it look like a halo "Mr Snape my office!" barked his father.

Gabriel snapped out of it and with a flick of his wand he cleaned his cauldron and fallowed his father into his private lab, Severus Snape scowled at his son "Well care to explain to me why you have butchered four potions, Do I need to excuse you from Advanced Potions, Gabriel?"He asked Gabriel turned his identical colored eyes to his father and shook his head "No Father, please."

"I..."He stopped a light blush flaring on his cheeks and his father sighed "Gabriel, Do you like Miss Malfoy?"He asked his son who had only started acting oddly when he had accepted Miss Malfoy into the Advanced Potions class. "Hm."He said as Gabriel tried to deny it "This is your last year here I do not need to explain how important it is for you to get high scores on Potions. Deal with it. Here."He said handing his son a coin purse "Enough to take her out somewhere nice in Hogsmead."He sighed.

Professor Snape forced back a smile as he watched his son look like him when he had meant Gabriels mother "Relax ask, her out, She likes you."He drawled as he walked out and snapped at Longbottom Jr. who was actually better than his father had been.

* * *

Gabriel watched her walk down the corridor from Divination "Lydia."He called out, Lydia turned around and grinned "Yes Gabriel is my hair bothering you?"She asked, She was in a good mood after having a easy class like Divination "No, Wo..Woo."He paled and shoved his hand roughly through his black stringing hair "Would...You like you go to Hogsmead withme?"He asked.

Lydia flushed "Yes."She said he grinned walking away leaving Lydia practically glowing, Lily stood in the corridor as she watched Lydia dance around in such a un-Slytherin way, it almost made Lily take a step back. She did and nocked into someone who steadied her in there long strong arms "Lily." She tensed closing her eyes and yanking away "What do you want Scorp.?"She asked trying her best to sound annoyed with him.

He smirked and his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he leaned slightly down "I was lookin for Lydia, but I found something better."He said pushing a strand of her long red hair out of her face, Lily fought the blush as she spat back "Oh so I'm a thing! Ugh Malfoy you are a Toe-rag."She sneered and waited for Scorpius's come back, She looked up from her shoes to see, Scorpius with his old look about him.

Lily's breath was knocked from her as she saw him, Not the pureblood acting toe-rag that flirted with half of the girls at Hogwarts nor that defender of the Slytherin Quidditch cup but boy who use to fallow her around pulling her long red hair or pour things into her hair. Lily smirked, Scorpius must have a vendeta against her hair, Scorpius was looking over her at Lydia who had callmed down and picked back up her bags and practicly skipped away.

"Love I think."Lily said softly, Scorpius looked back down at her "Love?"He said "Lyida?"He said again as if his sister and love was two object that should never mix. "She is a girl, A very pretty girl Scorp." Lily moved a little bit away from him feeling a little odd standing close to him "Gabriel asked her to Hogsmead and she said yes." Lily tilted her head to the side a smile on her lips "I think its sweet, Your sister never did look at any of the handsome Slytherin boys like Claus. Only Gabriel seems to get her attention."Lily said Scorpius frowned "_Snape?"_He sneered "Why are _you_ calling _him_ by his first name anyways?"He asked

Lily brisled as she glared at Scorpius, "We chat from time to time, Why do you care anyways?"She snapped crossing her arms to stop her from pulling out her wand. "I..", "Scorpius!"Yelled Albus running towards them, Lily shook her head and walked away from Scorpius leaving him with Albus who looked worred "Its Lydia, She's acting strange again."He said Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair "Yeah, Gabriel asked her out to Hogsmead."He said Albus frowned "She didn't agree did she?"He asked the little brother of his best friend.

Scorpius nodded, Albus straightened and got a look that Scorpius had only associated with a James on his face "Well we will just have to watch them."He announced. Scorpius grined and leaned in closer "Do tell."

* * *

Lydia watched as Gabriel ran a hand through his hair again, "I thought we could walk around a little and the get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."He said and then frowned "I didn't know what you wanted to do...". Lydia smiled "Its perfect, Gabriel." She said softly, they where having a blast talking and laughing about anything and everything. Soon they reached the shrieking shack and Lydia jumped into the stories Uncle Harry and her mom would tell her. "I know about that... My father doesn't like talking about his school days but..."Gabriel frowned "Sirius Black took him to the shack one night when Remus Lupin was changing and well lucky James Potter saved him or he would have been dead or worse.".

Lydia's eyes widened and she crossed her arms "Thats horrid, Poor Mr Lupin he must have been hurt when he found out." She rubbed the back of her neck, "Didn't he die in the Final Battle?" Gabriel asked as then thought that maybe he should have shut up and moved on to a better topic. "Yes and his wife, Teddy works a the ministry as a Auror under my Uncle Harry and Ron but... I worry for him, I don't want him to end up like them. Poor Victorie wouldn't be able to handle it."She said. He laid a hand on her shoulder and then pulled her close to him, He thought she would pull him away but she moved even closer beside him.

"Rotten time that was but I think it was suppose to happen" She sighed "My mum and Dad would have never even thought about being together, They hated each other" She almost sounded like Rose who took after her mother in the air headiness. "Yah."Gabriel said, They where silent for a few minutes enough time for Gabriel to catch sight of a badly hidden Scorpius, Albus and Claus. "We are being watched."He murmured in her ear, She shivered and noticed them as well. "How did they get Claus? Nevermind I do not want to know."She said then she looked over at him smirking. Gabriel's heart sank as she moved a little it away from him and then she leaned in "Since you are Ravenclaw" Gabriel's eyebrows arched "care to think up a brilliant plan to get those three Toe-rags?"She asked.

"I don't know Lydia..." Lydia gave him a pouty look and he caved "Well I do have something, a couple of spells."

* * *

Claus was reading his book preparing for the next year, He had to have a good grasping on the Herbology for him to be able to be a healer, He sucked at Herbology and Professor Longbottom didn't take his students that he had for granted and made them spend most of there time working on the pants and reading about them. Claus' scowled _he thinks that everyone loves to be elbow deep in thestral dung,_ He looked up from his thought to see Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy together and no Lydia anywhere.

"What are you two doing?"He asked both of them turned around and looked up the girls staircase. "Don't be so loud."Albus stated waving his hand and pulling Scorpius over to Claus's chair. He arched his brow at Scorpius oblivious dislike of him, "You keep looking up the girls dormitory, You won't get in its not like the Gryffindor tower."He said smirking "A lot more nastier result.". Scorpius scowled "Shut it Zabini, Lydia is going on a date with The Ravenclaw Ugly."He sneered smirking at Claus's shocked expression that turned dark. "You aren't going to let that slimy rat be alone with her?"He stated closing his book and placing it down.

Albus sighed "I don't think we should do anything...I mean what if Lydia finds out..."He stated his Gryffindor side quickly being deflated by the idea of Lyida Malfoy finding out. Scorpius looked at Albus "It was your idea originally!", "Boys, What are you planing? I hope nothing that would make me have to give you detentions." Albus's eyes widened, Scorpius paled, and Claus's only reaction was his failing smirk. Lyida stood there, Her blonde hair was pulled with a bun, Her usual Hogwarts uniform was changed for a skirt, a shirt that had a decent v-neck, and her feet had a pair of flats. What worried Claus the most was that she was wearing makeup and Lydia hardly did wear makeup.

"Where are you going dress like that?"Claus asked Lydia turned a little bit red and smirked "Wouldn't you like to know Claus, Do I look okay?"She asked turning from the sarcastic Malfoy to a girl worried about her appearance. "Great."Claus said. Lydia smirked "Thanks Claus, You two."She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Scorpius who she thought to be the cause "Don't you dare try to do anything...or find out anything."She stated giving them one last threatening look she walked off. "Okay I'm in."Claus said Albus frowned but agreed.

* * *

"Lydia are you sure.", "Positive." she stated looking up at Gabriel who nervously started to question this big plan. They had went to the Three Broomsticks only to take a picnic basket into the woods, He spread out the cloth and placed everything down, "Wow, Gabriel its wonderful."Lydia stated siting down with the help of Gabriel who sat down also, The continued to do what they where doing the whole day an easy conversation filled the air and Lydia laughed "I told him that he should get my dad to open his Raviolis and he actually did it! My father grilled me my first night back, He wanted to make sure that Scorpius would be a Slytherin for sure. You know.. beat out my mum three to one." He laughed even though he had no clue what Raviolis where "Your mother was a Gryffindor?"He asked, She rolled her eyes "Yes but the Sorting Hat wanted for her to be in Ravenclaw but eh she was too brave.".

"I always wanted to be in Slytherin."She added Gabriel smirked and brushed a strand of her hair back "I could see that."He muttered, She blushed and smiled "Gabriel.."She paused and then he raised his hand to stop her "One minute."He said reaching over the basket and pulled out a wrapped package "For you."He said. She took the package and smiled "For me?"She asked "No your brother."He snapped, He tensed as she looked shocked and then recovered "There's my Snape."She stated and opened the package missing the red that flashed on his cheeks and his wide eyed expression.

"The scale.." She muttered playing with the scale with a smile, "You won't be getting the book but I wanted you to have the scale back."He said, Lydia leaned in and went to kiss his cheek but Gabriel went to look at where the boy's where and there lips met. Their eyes went wide and then Gabriels hand reached out to touch Lydias cheek, They felt sparks run through them and Lydia felt as if her world had shattered and then swiftly rebuild as he pulled back. "I'm sorry."She said looking into his dark eyes that seemed to glow.

"Don't be..."He went to say something but then he was hanging upside down, "Oi! Don't touch her again you rotten Rat!"Shouted Albus, Claus held his wand loosely in his hand as he held Gabriel in place "Stop it!"Yelled Lydia who looked livid, "Fnite" She said pulling out her wand, Gabriel fell down to the ground and got up after catching his breath. "I told you not to fallow me."She said her voice was short, Her blue eyes where ice cold as she flicked her wand and the boys where suddenly wearing large poofy gaudy pink dresses with matching high heels. "Come on Gabriel."Lydia said picking up the basket and her gift.

Gabriel looked at the boys who where fighting with the dresses, They where trying everything to get them off but then the dresses would get worse and worse, one of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes Charms he decided as he took Lydia's hand and his eyes searching out hers, She looked up at him and her eyes told him how angry and embarrassed she was. Once there where on the carriage back to Hogwarts Gabriel pulled her close and kissed her forehead "I can't believe them! Damn it." She shook her head and closed her eyes "I told them...I'm sorry".

He smirked "Don't... I am use to it, Lydia, I just don't want for you to be in the middle of it."He said Lydia looked up and sighed "Knightly use to pick on me too, until James and Claus put a stop to it, I guess I knew that Albus and Scorpius would trying_ something_ but not Claus." She felt betrayed by him and hurt that he would even go so far as it hang up Gabriel like that. Gabriel knew that he was defending them and that he should just let Lydia be mad at them but she needed her family "You would be the same way, I have to say that Albus and Scorpius's love for you is quiet threatening and even if Claus doesn't exactly love you like them, he does care for you. What I am trying to say is that they don't want to see you be hurt, I guess they think I would hurt you."He explained.

"You're such a Ravenclaw."Lydia said her nose crinkling "That I am."He said giving her a peck on the lips that made her melt and her anger fade "Be my Boyfriend."She stated before she could catch herself. Gabriel smirked "Of course, shouldn't I be asking you?" He asked she turned a little bit red and rolled her eyes "I am quarter crazy you know."

* * *

Albus, Scorpius, and Claus trudged into the common room wearing there pink dresses and there lovely pink heels, everyone who was in the room hid there laughter and smirks except Peony who was practically rolling with glee "Shut it Peony."Scorpius sneered "You don't order me to do nothen twerp" She looked over them "I guess Lydia was really peeved at you all. Maybe crashing her date with the Raven Ugly."She stood up and looked at Claus "Claus pink isn't your color."She added.

"It isn't yours either."He replied Peony huffed "Well I'm going to go comfort your dear sister Malfoy, I, being the smart one is going to wait after this 'Hopelessly in love with a charity case' act fades and then find her a lovely man to date. Time is a winner, what could those two possibly have in common? Good work guys."She sneered as she went up the Girls stairs. Claus yanked and pulled at the dress that seemed to be stuck to his body as he went up the stairs and into the Sixth years bedroom.

"Nice job Albus."Scorpius muttered as he walked in yanking at his own dress "Cram it Malfoy, god this gertel is killing me!"He cried. All Claus wanted to do was get the dress off, which the hoop skirt was impossible to even sit without showing the boys his satin underwear that was extremely girlly, He had to admit Lydia did know her charms. "Lets just apologize to her, grovel a little with some flowers and she will be back to her normal Lydia self. Just stop arguing."He said as the dresses loosened and fell off of the boys leaving them wearing girly underwear.

"Its Uncle George's charm!"Albus stated pulling up his dress hiding his Gryffindor color bra and panty set. "ugh of course."Scorpius stated yanking up his own dress to hide the Hufflepuff colored buster set. Claus just stood there and then walked off his own Slytherin colored buster set was glittering, His heels make sharp clicks on the stone as he walked away. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and then busted out laughing.


End file.
